


Pepsi ok?

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “You got a cold can of coke?” He mumbles.“Pepsi okay?” The boy asks. Merlin rolls his eyes.





	Pepsi ok?

Merlin stumbles into the cafe, clutching a battered book and a bloody nose. There’s no line, which isn’t too much of a surprise since it’s after lunch, but he’s still relieved he’s able to walk right up to the counter. There’s no one there so he rings the bell and grabs a couple of napkins. He waits a minute, but no one comes, so he rings it again. 

“I’m coming!”  A voice hollars from the back. A blond in an apron comes through the silver swinging doors. He glances at Merlin without really seeing him. “What can I do you for?” 

Merlin stares at him. The boy looks at him, and the wad of napkins held to his nose, and raises an unimpressed brow. That snaps Merlin out of his stupor. “You got a cold can of coke?” He mumbles. 

“Pepsi okay?” The boy asks. Merlin rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t care what it is as long as it’s cold.”

The guy nods and slowly ambles back behind those silver doors. He returns, this time wearing a name tag that says  _ Arthur,  _ and tosses Merlin and can, which Merlin immediately presses to his nose. “Thanks.”

Arthur nods and Merlin hands him a couple of coins. 

“So what happened?” Arthur asks him.

Merlin is sure he must be as red as the blood on his napkins. “I uh, was trying to read and walk, and there was a, um, pole in the way.”

Arthur nods, like he somehow expected the answer. Merlin wipes the rest of the blood off his face and trashed the napkins. 

“Hey, you know what works better for a bruised nose?” Arthur asks.

“What?” 

“This,” he says and then leans forward and kisses Merlin. It’s just a soft, quick little peck right on his lips, but Merlin feels like his nose might bleed again. 

“It’s actually my nose that hurts,” is his brilliant response.

Arthur just smiles a blinding thing and kisses that too. 


End file.
